Sujet d'étude
by Twifanes
Summary: OS - Une rentrée scolaire un peu particulière pour Bella ...


Voilà ma petite contribution à un concours sur love-lemon-in-fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Pour lire les autres OS du concours c'est ici : lovelemon-in-fic(.)forumactif(.)com/comment-reussir-une-bonne-rentree-lemoniaque-f75/ (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les parenthèses ;))

Juste avant de commencer, je voulais dire 2/3 petites choses qui pourrait vous poser question pendant la lecture

- Vous remarquerez que parfois les professeurs sont appelés formateurs mais bien entendu c'est pareil, vous l'aurez comprit !

- Les élèves appelle leurs professeurs par leur prénom. C'était comme ça dans mon école alors j'ai repris le principe ;)

- Emmett peut paraître un peu … déplacé dans ses propos lorsqu'il s'adresse aux élèves mais là encore c'est du vécu, j'avais un formateur 10 fois pire !

J'ai finis mon baratin lol alors bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_______

Bella PDV

Je fus réveillée en sursaut par la chanson de Muse, Supermassive black hole. Bon sang ! C'est qui cet idiot de programmateur radio qui met ce genre de chanson à 7 h du matin ! En tout cas ça réveille ! Je m'étire longuement avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux sur ma petite chambre d'étudiante.

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Je commence ma 3ème et dernière année d'IFSI (note : institut de formation en soins infirmiers). Dans un an, je serais infirmière. Mon rêve depuis toute petite. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Et bien, je ne sais pas. En faite si mais c'est un peu stupide.

Lorsque j'avais 7 ans, j'ai trouvé prés de chez moi une grenouille qui avait été percuté par une voiture. La pauvre bête vivait encore mais tout juste. Ma mère, avec qui je me promenais à ce moment là, nous a emmené chez le vétérinaire le plus proche, sous mes suppliques. J'ai pris soin de ce petit animal jusqu'à ce que la personne compétente s'occupe d'elle. Elle fut miraculeusement sauvée et cette expérience m'a donnée envie de m'occuper des autres. J'aurais pu choisir vétérinaire mais j'ai préféré m'occuper d'être humain surtout car je n'ai pas de chance avec les animaux.

À 8 ans le chien de la voisine m'a mordu. À 10 ans, lors d'une visite au zoo, un éléphant m'a balancé des litres d'eau sur la figure. À 11 ans, mon père m'a offert un poisson pour mon anniversaire. Il est mort 3 jours plus tard pour une raison encore inconnue. 1 mois après, il m'a offert un chat pour me consoler. Il s'est fait écraser 3 mois après. À 16 ans, j'ai fait un job d'été dans une ferme. Je me suis fait percuter par un cochon qui m'a fait tomber et je me suis cassée le poignet. Du coup, je reste le plus loin possible des animaux.

Sur ces « merveilleux » souvenirs , je me lève. Je suis seule dans ma chambre puisque ma colocataire a laissé tomber ses études juste avant le stage d'été. C'est un soulagement. Cette fille était une idiote finit qui passait plus de temps à utiliser les mecs comme sucettes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, qu'à étudier. C'est pas une grosse perte !

Je cherche dans mes valises que je n'ai pas eu le courage de défaire hier soir lors de mon retour de vacances, un jean et un tee-shirt propre. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Mon cerveau est encore endormit et j'avance au radar. Je m'habille en vitesse et enfile des converses. Je m'empare d'un gilet avant de sortir, il commence déjà à faire frais le matin malgré que nous ne sommes qu'en septembre.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un pas vers la porte qu'on frappe à celle-ci. J'attrape mon sac de cour et quelques gâteaux secs, la seule chose que j'arrive à avaler le matin, et vais ouvrir à mon amie Alice.

- Salut Bella ! Me dit-elle en sautillant.

- Salut. Qu'est-ce qui te rends si joyeuse de si bon matin ?

- Le bizutage des premières année ! On va bien rigoler !

- Tu sais que ce sont les 2ème année qui font ce bizutage, pas les 3ème année ?

- Pff, t'es pas drôle ! Je trouverais bien un moyen de participer.

- Je trouve ça dégradant.

- Oh, ça va ! C'est pas comme si on les attachait tout nu à un poteau, c'est juste des petites blagues pour leur faire peur.

- Du style leur faire croire qu'on va leur faire passer un test de niveau et ne garder que les meilleurs ?

- Tu l'as pas digérer ça hein ?

- Non.

Sans un mot de plus, nous nous dirigeons vers le panneau d'affichage où s'étale les emplois du temps de chacun des 3 niveaux. Je jette un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui m'attend aujourd'hui. Misère, ça risque d'être méga ennuyeux !

Je me dirige avec Alice vers l'amphi indiqué sur l'emploi du temps. J'y retrouve mes camarades. Notamment les autres filles de notre petit cercle d'amis, Tia, Charlotte et Gianna.

- Salut les filles ! Vous avez passé de bonne vacances ?

- Oh, m'en parle pas j'ai bossé tout l'été. Je suis déjà crevée et on a pas encore commencé l'année, me dit Tia.

- Bonjour à tous, veuillez vous installer s'il vous plaît, intervient Mr le directeur qui vient d'entrer.

Tout le monde s'exécute en silence, cet homme inspire le respect sans avoir rien à faire d'autre que vous fixer. Il attend patiemment que tout le monde soit assis pour continuer.

- Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une bonne rentrée à tous.

Quelques personnes murmurent un vague merci.

- Comme vous le savez, cette année est très importante. C'est votre dernière, celle qui fera de vous un professionnel à part entière ou non. Vos formateurs ainsi que moi-même espérons que chacun d'entre vous donnera le maximum pour réussir. Vous êtes dans la meilleur école de la région, nous attendons donc que vous fassiez honneur à cet école.

Un grand silence pèse sur l'assemblée. Voilà un petit discours qui met tout de suite dans l'ambiance.

- Je vous laisse avec vos formateurs pour la présentation de votre année.

Il se dépêche de sortir de la salle et Emmett McCarthy, l'un de nos professeur, prend le relai.

- Bonjour tous le monde, alors prêt à vous faire torturer pendant encore un an ?

Tout le monde rit. C'est un grand blagueur, les cours avec lui sont toujours très détendus.

L'ambiance se détend très nettement et les petites conversations reprennent.

- Un peu de silence ! Vous comparerez vos exploits sexuels de ces vacances à la pause.

Je vois Rosalie Hale lever les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde sait qu'ils sont ensemble mais rien n'est officiel.

- Pour commencer, nous accueillons un nouveau formateur dans nos rang ! Edward Cullen.

Il se tourne vers ledit Edward et là … ouah ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir qu'un aussi beau gosse s'était glissé parmi mes formateur ?

- Putain ! Il est beau comme un dieu ! S'exclame Alice assise juste à mes côtés.

Le murmure dans l'assemblée confirme ses dires.

- Edward remplace Aro qui a pris sa retraite.

On y gagne au change ! Aro était un vieux bedonnant regardant les élèves avec un regard lubrique. Beurk ! En plus c'était un vrai con qui adorait nous torturer.

- Bonjour. Je suis ravis de me joindre à vous pour cette nouvelle année. Je ferai mon possible pour que tout ce passe bien. Bien entendu, si vous avez des questions ou un soucis, vous pouvez venir me voir.

Il aurait pas du dire ça, son bureau va être envahit de filles avant l'heure du déjeuner.

- Des questions sur vos études, vos stages ou votre futur professionnel, pas sur la vie privée, je le rappelle à certaines, dit Emmett.

Lui aussi a été emmerdé par le groupe des BATC (blondasses avec absence totale de cerveau), j'avais presque oublié. Et oui, elle ont formé une espèce de club. Pour y entrer, il faut être blonde (vrai ou fausse peu importe) et n'avoir aucune forme d'intelligence quelle qu'elle soit. Des points bonus sont accordés si on s'habille comme une prostitué allant faire le trottoir et qu'on se fasse sauter par tout ce qui porte un pantalon. Je dirige mon regard vers elles et … mon dieu, elles seraient venue à poil on verrait pas la différence !

- Avant les vacances, nous vous avions demander de nous remettre le thème que vous comptiez traiter dans votre mémoire de fin d'étude. À partir de là, nous vous avons attribué un référent avec qui vous ferez le point régulièrement. Au moindre problème, ce sera lui qu'il faudra aller voir. Je vais vous énumérer qui sera avec qui. Je sais que c'est long et ennuyeux mais je vous demande de rester silencieux jusqu'au bout.

Il commença par son groupe, où Alice se trouvait. Ensuite celui de Rosalie qui comprendra, entre autre, Charlotte et Tia.

- Lauren Mallory, Gianna Marina, Jessica Stanley, Isabella Swan et Benjamin Théodore seront avec Edward Cullen.

- T'as gagné le jackpot Bella ! Edward, je le dévorerai bien tout cru ! Me chuchote Alice.

- T'oublie Jasper ?

- C'est pas parce que j'ai un mec que je dois devenir aveugle ! J'ai des yeux pour voir et je regarde.

Jasper est un infirmier qu'elle a rencontré lors d'un stage de première année. Ils ne se sont pas quitté depuis !

Pendant l'annonce des groupes (qui fut parfaitement soporifique), je me mis à légèrement fantasmer sur mon nouveau professeur. Légèrement oui seulement légèrement …

Lorsque je reviens à la réalité, je parcoure la salle des yeux. Les trois quart des filles sont entrain de baver sur Edward. Et dans notre classe, il y a environ 5 mecs pour 80 filles … c'est dire si elles sont nombreuses à baver ! Lui par contre ne semble pas avoir remarquer ce qu'il se passe. Il se contente de discuter tranquillement avec Angela, une autre formatrice.

- Maintenant que le plus pénible est fait, nous passons au programme de cette année. Nous allons débuter par le module de neurologie …

Le pire moment de l'année. L'exposé détaillé sur les matières étudiées cette année. Mortelle ! Juste après ce passionnant monologue que personne n'a écouté, nous avons droit à une pause. Je me dépêche de sortir avec les filles. Gianna et Charlotte s'allume une cigarette.

- Vivement la fin de la formation, j'en ai marre des cours.

- Au moins en stage on fait des trucs.

- Remarque je veux bien refaire le cour sur la reproduction avec le petit nouveau. Surtout la pratique.

- Tia ! M'exclamais-je.

- Ba quoi ? Au moins tu l'as en référent profite en !

- Si t'en veux pas moi je le prend, me dit Gianna.

- Vous parlez d'un être humain, pas d'un objet !

- Tu crois que les mecs se gênent eux ?

- Pas tous, intervient Alice qui vient de revenir après être aller s'acheter quelque chose à manger au distributeur.

- T'as juste trouvé l'exception !

- Quelqu'un veux des chamalows ? Nous propose Alice en ouvrant son paquet, ignorant la dernière remarque en souriant.

Le reste de la matinée ne fût pas plus intéressante. J'ai bien cru m'endormir à un moment, c'est Charlotte qui me réveilla d'un coup de coude.

C'est donc avec joie qui nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria. Je pris une salade de tomates, une part de gratin de pomme de terre avec un yaourt et une bouteille d'eau. Je paye mon repas avant d'aller m'assoir avec les filles.

Pendant un long moment, nous parlons de nos vacances. Je suis entrain de parler de mon séjour en Espagne avec mes parents, quand je me rend compte que Tia, assise en fasse de moi ne m'écoute plus mais fixe un point derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Edward avec les autres formateurs, 2 tables plus loin. Je ne relève pas et poursuit mon récit pour celles qui écoutent.

Juste après le déjeuner nous avons un cour en groupe, avec nos référents de mémoire. Gianna est déjà toute excité à l'idée passer 2 h dans la même pièce qu'Edward. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lui rappeler qu'elle ne sera pas en tête à tête avec lui.

Bien sûr une fois arrivé dans la salle elle s'installe tout devant et je la suis en soupirant. Je déteste être devant même pour mater un beau gosse comme Edward. Et puis c'est quand même plus discret quand on est derrière !

Nous n'avons que quelques minutes à attendre avant que notre professeur fasse son entrée. Il dépose des papiers sur le bureau puis se tourne vers nous.

- Re-bonjour, dit-il en souriant.

Il a un sourire à faire fondre un glacier.

- Avant de commencer les détails techniques du mémoire, j'aimerais que l'on fasse un petit peu connaissance. Je vous propose de vous présenter brièvement à tour de rôle et d'expliquer en quelques mots vos motivations pour ce métier.

Je déteste ça me présenté. Et dire pourquoi j'aime un truc encore plus. Se contentait-il d'un « j'aime parce que j'aime » ?

Quand arrive mon tour je me lève maladroitement et manque de tomber sur ma voisine en me prenant les pieds dans la lanière de mon sac.

- Hum … je m'appelle Isabella Swan. J'ai 20 ans. Je viens de Forks, Washington. Ce métier me plait car j'aime aider les autres et prendre soin d'eux.

Clair, net et précis. Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées je me rassis.

Il passa ensuite un long moment à nous expliquer toutes les modalités du mémoire.

- Je souhaite voir chacun d'en vous seul à seul pour discuter de vos travaux.

Il regarda dans une sorte d'agenda.

- Vous n'avez plus cours après moi, je peux voir quelqu'un à ce moment là. Qui veut commencer ?

Toutes les filles levèrent la main instantanément. Toutes sauf moi. Au contraire, je me ratatine sur ma chaise, les yeux rivés sur ma table.

- Peut être la demoiselle qui essaye de se cacher ?

Je me redresse et vois tout les regards tournés vers moi. Merde !

- Euh … ouais ?

- Parfait ! Pour les autres, venez me voir pour convenir d'un rendez vous. Dès que c'est fait vous pouvez sortir. Melle Swan, vous pouvez m'attendre devant mon bureau j'arrive.

Sans demander mon reste, je sors de la salle le plus vite possible. Pourquoi il m'a choisit moi alors qu'il y avait des volontaires ? J'ai vraiment la poisse !

Je vais chercher mes recherches dans ma chambre puis mes pas me dirigent vers le bureau occupé encore il y a peu par Aro. En toute logique c'est devenu celui d'Edward. Je fais les cents pas en attendant mon professeur. Perdue dans mes pensées; je ne l'entends pas arriver.

- Isabella ?

Je me retourne vivement et tombe nez à nez avec lui. Instinctivement, j'ai un mouvement de recule qui manque de me faire tomber. Heureusement qu'Edward est là pour me rattraper !

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

- C'est rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Il me sourit et m'invite silencieusement à entrer dans son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous.

Je m'exécute pendant que lui-même prend place sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau.

- Bien. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à votre dossier, dit-il en ouvrant celui-ci. Vous avez d'excellents résultats tant au niveau pratique que théorique. Vos appréciations de stage sont même plutôt élogieux.

Ce genre de compliments me mets extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je me sens déjà rougir.

- Et bien … je fais de mon mieux.

- Et c'est très bien ! Par contre je vois une exception lors de votre stage aux urgences en début de deuxième année …

- À oui cette garce de Tanya !

Je pose ma main devant ma bouche réalisant que ce langage n'est peut être pas très approprié devant mon formateur.

- Dites m'en plus.

- J'avais des difficulté pour préparer mon MSP (note : mise en situation professionnelle. Il s'agit d'un examen effectué par un formateur sur le lieu de stage, évaluant entre autre la technique de l'élève pour faire un soin. Cette épreuve à disparue mais j'ai conservé cette épreuve qui m'a traumatisé lol) et un médecin m'a gentillement proposé son aide. Tanya, une infirmière, avait des vues sur lui et du coup, elle s'est imaginée des trucs et m'a prise en grippe.

- Je vois le genre de cette femme !

Il me sourit.

- Parlez moi un peu de votre projet de mémoire …

Il fouille dans ses papiers et lit une de ses feuilles :

-L'intégration socioprofessionnelle des personnes handicapées moteurs.

Là, on rentre dans mon domaine. Pendant un long moment nous parlons de mon mémoire. Nous examinons les documents et les témoignages que j'ai déjà réunis. Edward semble très satisfait.

Par moment nos doigts se frôlent lorsque je lui donne une feuille. Ces simples effleurements me rendent déjà très excitée. Il me semble que lui non plus n'est pas indifférent. J'ai cru apercevoir une petite lueur dans son œil mais ce fut si furtif que je ne suis pas sûr. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce que je fait, je frôle, intentionnellement cette fois si, ses doigts, ses bras musclés, même mon pied vient toucher « accidentellement » son mollet.

- Vous êtes déjà bien avancé !

- Ce sujet me passionne alors … j'ai pris un peu d'avance.

- J'aime ce genre de comportement, me dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien.

Il y a un double sens ou quoi ? Je ne trouve rien à répondre, je fixe juste ses lèvres tentantes. Brutalement, il appose ces dernières sur ma bouche. Il attrape ma nuque pour me coller contre lui. Mais le bureau gêne. Pas grave, je grimpe dessus sans même détacher nos lèvres. La moitié des stylos ou autres papiers posés dessus sont projetés au sol sur mon passage. Lorsque je suis assez prêt de lui, il me tire à lui. Nous nous retrouvons, lui assis sur sa chaise, et moi à califourchon sur lui, nos lèvres se dévorant voracement.

Ses mains pétrissent mes fesses pendant que je bouge mes hanches contre les siennes. Très vite, je sens sa virilité s'éveiller me faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Il déplace ses lèvres dans mon cou tout en se levant de sa chaise. Je sens quelque chose de dur sous mes fesses. Le bureau. Lui debout entre mes jambes.

Il se décolle légèrement de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles émeraudes m'hypnotisent. Ce moment d'intense connexion me fait perdre un instant le fil des événement.

- Isabella … me susurre-t-il.

- Bella. Tout le monde m'appelle Bella.

- Bella, me dit-il en souriant, son front maintenant posé contre le mien.

Ce lien se créant entre nous me perturbant, je décide d'agir et de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Mes doigts viennent trouver les boutons de sa chemise, les ouvrant pour me révéler un torse magnifiquement musclé.

Edward repousse vivement mes mains pour me retirer mon gilet puis mon tee-shirt, me laissant en soutien-gorge devant lui. Sa bouche s'attaque à mes seins encore recouvert de tissu. Mes doigts s'accrochent à ses cheveux, les tirant légèrement.

Ses mains voyagent dans mon dos jusqu'à l'attache de mon sous-vêtement. Il le dégrafe et le jette quelque part dans la pièce. Il reprend la même caresse que précédemment mais à même la peau cette fois.

Il finit par déboutonner mon jean et faufiler sa main dans ma culotte. Il caressa mon clitoris, me procurant des vagues de plaisir.

Je lui enlève son pantalon et son boxer, révélant ainsi son érection. Je m'en empare, prodiguant de long va et viens sur son sexe.

Edward me fait descendre du bureau et m'enleve mes derniers vêtements.

- Rassis-toi.

Je ne me fait pas prier ! Il part fouiller dans la poche de sa veste et en ressort un préservatif. Lorsqu'il se retrouve à nouveau entre mes jambes, il m'embrasse rapidement et installe le bout de latex.

Edward saisit mes cuisses dans ses mains. Moi, je m'accroche à son cou, anticipant ce qu'il va se passer. Il s'enfonce d'un coup violent en moi. Il ressort un peu et recommence le même geste afin de me pénétrer enfin totalement. Il remonte au maximum mes jambes sur ses hanches avant de commencer ses pénétrations.

Il me prend fort d'emblé. J'entends Edward gémir fortement dans mon cou. J'essaye de ne pas crier, histoire de ne pas ameuté l'assemble des personne présente dans l'école.

- Humm … Edward , oui … encore. Plus fort !

Il m'obéit immédiatement. La tension qui se forme dans mon ventre est insoutenable. Elle va exploser.

Alors que je suis sur le point de jouir, il se retire complètement de moi et me retourne face à son bureau. Il me pénètre à nouveau très fort, butant au fond de moi du premier coup, tout en soulevant mon bassin pour avoir un meilleur angle de pénétration. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour moi et je jouie en me mordant le bras pour étouffer mon cri.

Lorsque je redescends de mon petit nuage, je me rends compte qu'Edward est toujours en moi, toujours aussi dur. Il respire fort en me caressant le dos. Il attendait visiblement que je reprennent mes esprits avant de continuer. À peine a-t-il conscience que je suis de nouveau lucide qu'il reprend ses intrusions en moi. Il est toujours aussi fougueux.

À ma grande surprise, un nouvel orgasme se forme au fond de moi. Je suis habitué aux mecs pas très doué sexuellement alors ces sensations sont presque nouvelles pour moi ! Jusqu'ici si je jouissais une fois c'était déjà énorme.

- Merde ! Je vais jouir encore !

Les mouvements d'Edward deviennent vifs et désordonnés. Il est sur le point de venir. Sa main glisse sur mon clitoris pour faire des cercles dessus.

- Viens Bella … Va y jouie !

Dans un dernier coup de rein, il se répand dans le préservatif en grognant mon nom. Je viens la seconde qui suit, mon cri étouffé par la main qu'Edward plaque sur ma bouche.

Nous restons ainsi plusieurs minutes à chercher notre souffle. Je finis par le sentir sortir de moi. Je me redresse à mon tour. Il est entrain de retirer le préservatif et de le jeter à la poubelle.

Il se tourne vers moi et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné.

- Intéressant comme sujet d'étude.

Je ris mais me stoppe bien vite devant son regard grave.

- Bella …

- C'est bon, je sais. Tu es mon prof, on aurait pas dût. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te harcèlerais pas. On fera comme si rien ne s'était passer.

- NON !

Je le regarde étonné.

- Je … je veux continuer Bella. Tu me plaît vraiment beaucoup. Je veux plus qu'une séance de baise sur mon bureau.

- C'est pas une bonne idée Edward. Si ça se sait …

- Oui SI ça se sait. C'est ta dernière année avant ton diplôme. On n'aura qu'à se cacher un an. Même pas, juste quelque mois.

- Je ne préfère pas.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux, me faisant culpabiliser.

- Comme tu voudras, je ne vais pas te forcer. On fera comme si de rien était.

- Merci.

Nous nous rhabillons et après un rapide baiser, je quitte la pièce.

1 mois. C'est le temps que j'ai tenue. Même s'il avait dit laisser tomber, Edward me draguait mais toujours avec subtilité. Il me faisait la cour comme il aimait dire. Il était si mignon que je n'ai pas pu résister ! Je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

Au début, je suis surtout revenue pour le sexe, je l'avoue, mais bien vite je suis tomber follement amoureuse de cet homme. Nous avons garder le secret tout le reste de l'année scolaire. Seul Alice savait. Et Emmett aussi, qui s'est révélé en faite être le meilleur ami d'Edward depuis des années.

Et puis, 1 mois avant de passer mon diplôme, je suis tombé enceinte. Edward était fou de joie. Moi j'étais plus réservée. J'avais une carrière à construire notre relation était encore sécrète … mais sa joie était si communicative que mes peurs se sont bien vite envolées. C'est le jour des résultats des examens que les autres formateurs ont su. D'abord surpris, il nous ont vite félicité pour notre futur bébé. Les cours étant déjà finit, aucun élève n'a été mis au courant.

Juste après avoir obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai trouvé du travail dans l'hôpital juste à côté mon ancienne école, où travaillait toujours Edward. 3 mois plus tard nous emménagions ensemble.

Notre fils vit le jour le 18 janvier. Ce jour là, allongée dans mon lit d'hôpital à la maternité, alors que j'observais Edward assis dans un fauteuil, admirant son fils endormis dans ses bras, je me dis que si j'avais laissé cet homme me filer entre les doigts j'aurais commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

* * *

Comment vous avez trouvé ? Pas trop mauvais ?

Sinon pour info, une année scolaire en école d'infirmière c'est en gros de octobre à octobre (c'était comme ça pour moi en tout cas) mais comme c'est une fiction j'ai un peu arrangé à ma sauce donc c'est une année scolaire classique, de septembre à juin ! Si certain( e)s sont dans le métier ou sont passés par là, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas !

Je suis jamais aller jusqu'en 3ème année alors j'ai un peu arrangé comme je voulais aussi ;)


End file.
